The Prey Exposed
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Darkness is shadowing Rose, as Kraven learns of her extra curricular activities. However, it's his own that end up turning her world and what she believed upside down. Will she survive?
1. Calm Before the Storm

**A collaboration story created by Steelcode and Redbat132. Enjoy and no flames please. Thank you.**

* * *

"Come on, Star! Will you please wipe that annoyed look off your face? I told you I'm not forcing you or trying to change your mind about coming early. I just wanted you to check out the place with me. Get a lay of the land, so to speak," Hayden Abara said, underneath his White Wolf helmet.

It had been a month since they had met each other at the party and had steadily become good friends. They had gone out onto the streets to enjoy the sights a few times, allowing Star Spider aka Rose Hunter to see the world and get to live another life. However, today, White Wolf was struggling with Star Spider.

"And I already told you before that I can't, Hayden! Spidey and the others are already suspicious of me, ever since my unplanned meet when confronting Beetle! If they catch me, they'll start asking questions and track me to who my guardian dad is!" Star Spider argued. "Even think I'm some spy or something infiltrating their HQ!"

"It's cool. I covered for you," White Wolf said with a smirk, walking ahead of Star Spider.

"Could you be a bit less cryptic on what you mean on that statement?" Star Spider asked, still wary about all of this.

White Wolf smirked. "I told the gang that you were my sister, but that you aren't much of a team player. That you had gotten here before me because you have zero patience and that you were going to be working in the area. Uncle T'Challa even pulled things over with the Avengers, so you wouldn't get pulled over for being a vigilante," White Wolf replied, as he stopped on a roof top that over looked the whole school.

Star Spider stared at her friend in disbelief. "...You actually did that for me?"

"Well...yeah. I know how much being a hero means to you, and I think you should have the opportunity to be the best Spider you can be," White Wolf replied. He grew quiet for a moment before continuing. "Are you sure you won't reconsider my offer?"

"I'm sure, Hayden. I told you that I will only live with you when the day things go south with my dad knowing my secret, and I meant it," Rose answered.

Hayden looked at Rose for a minute. "Rose...what happened to your real parents? You never talk about them."

"And you barely mentioned what happened to yours. Just that your dad used to be a thief and your mom was taken away," Star Spider remarked, feeling uncomfortable on this on the inside. "Look, I respect not pushing that subject with you, and I prefer you do the same with me. Talking about deceased family members is hard. You should know."

White Wolf sighed. "Alright, look. I'm just worried, okay? ...I just don't want you to have Stockholm Syndrome or something."

"I do not have Stockholm Syndrome," Star Spider deadpanned, giving a hard glare at White Wolf for that while folding her arms. "Relax, Hayden. I know what I'm doing."

"Alright, alright, enough chick-flick moments. Let's go down and I'll show you the school," White Wolf said, leaping down from the ground but slowing his decent with his vibranium boots.

Star Spider made a jump, did a quadruple front flip, and stuck the landing perfectly like a pro gymnast.

"Not bad. But I prefer using skill instead of tech in doing jumps," Star Spider remarked, giving a smirk and putting her hands on her hips.

White Wolf rolled his eyes in his helmet. "Yeah, yeah. I could have done that landing, but I have a party to do, later tonight. You want to come as my plus one?"

"As long as the tour goes well and I make it home in time, then yes,"

"I could just call your dad and ask for an extension," White Wolf offered. "He seems to open more to our excursions."

"I guess. Can we start the tour now, please? We're already burning daylight," Rose said.

Hayden smirked. "Oh, so you do want to see? Well, maybe I should punish you by saying no." he said playfully, crossing his arms.

"Hey!" Rose laughed, punching him hard lightheartedly in the arm.

White Wolf laughed before leading the way through the massive doors.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, White Wolf smiled fondly at the sight of the other heroes around Star Spider. Squirrel Girl was yammering away about a burrito place while White Tiger and Iron Fist talked slower about fighting specialties. Dagger was asking about skin products while Venom was talking about how awesome S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy is and asking when she was enrolling.

"It won't be for a while yet, guys. My sis is more of a lone wolf type," White Wolf said with a chuckle.

"But a teacher must become a student, first," Iron Fist replied.

"Wow. It's really an honor of meeting all of you," Star Spider responded, remaining calm in holding her excitement yet showed an appreciated smile. "I've never personally chatted with THE White Tiger, Iron Fist, Squirrel Girl, and Dagger before."

"But we're just students, like you. Equals," Dagger said, with a smile.

"And, hey, your White Wolf's little sis. So, your even more welcome," Venom added, giving Star Spider a hug.

"Appreciate it, Agent Venom," Star Spider grinned at that, side hugging him back. "So, what's it like having a Symbiote as a part of you?"

"Oh, it's cool... Not so much when its anxious, but it works," Agent Venom replied.

"Come on, Sis. I want you to meet my favorite teacher," White Wolf pushed in.

"You have a favorite teacher here?" Star Spider asked her big brother.

"Yeah, come on. I just got messaged where he is," White Wolf said, with a smile.

Shrugging, Star Spider followed White Wolf to where his favorite teacher was located.

"See? They like you. You even got to White Tiger, and that took the original Web-Head a while to do."

"I know. And that's saying something with a certain villain after her amulet," Star Spider noted.

White Wolf paused. "Star, it's not just the tiger amulet he's after. It's all the amulets."

"I know. Kraven would do anything to become immortal. No matter what the cost,"

White Wolf paused, about to say something, but shook his head and continued down the corridor. "Here we are! Tactician class."

"Tactician class? I wonder which heroes in there is the favorite teacher you're talking about?" Star Spider questioned, folding her arms with a smile. "Daredevil? Hawkeye? Black Widow?"

"Oh, you'll see." White Wolf opened the door, letting Star Spider walk in first. "Hey, Teach! Got someone I want you to meet."

Star Spider looked around to see no one in the class. "Uh, White Wolf? Are you sure your favorite teacher is in here? I mean, unless you're saying he's the Invisible Man from the Howling Commandos team, then I can totally understand why you think of him as a favorite."

White Wolf held up finger to where his lips would be. It was then that Star Spider heard it and looked up.

"What do you want, Punk?"

Recognizing that harsh masculine voice, Star Spider tensed when seeing the brooding Web-Head himself: Scarlet Spider! Her eyes were wide in shock and felt like sweating but didn't want to in front of him.

"White Wolf, I think we're in the wrong class. We should go," she immediately said, causally trying to leave the room.

White Wolf's hand fell on the door handle. "We're in the right room, Sis. This is my favorite teacher. Scarlet, I'd like you to meet my sister, Star Spider."

Star Spider silently gulped to herself. She always did wanted to meet Scarlet properly, but she was worried about what he's gonna say. Especially after that epic fail on the first meet.

Scarlet got down from the ceiling and walked over to the stunned female. "So, you're the rookie who crashed into the wall, huh? And you're this punk's sister? Must be a tough woman,"

"Yeah...And thanks. I mean, that's saying something, coming from you," Star Spider replied, rubbing her neck sheepishly. "Of all the Web-Warriors, you're the toughest Spider in dealing with danger and bad guys."

"Eh," Scarlet Spider looked at White Wolf. "You said she's your sister?"

White Wolf nodded. "Yeah, and you better be a gentleman or you'll hear from me. Sis, I need to see Fury for a bit. Why not hang out with Scarlet for a while till I get back?"

"Oh, uh...I don't know if Scarlet wants to. He's probably busy," Star Spider replied, trying not to show her nervous attitude.

"Got nothing better to do. Just don't expect much, all right?" Scarlet replied gruffly.

White Wolf nodded. "I'll be back. Meet you at the cafeteria."

"Okay, then. See you there," Star said, keeping cool.

As White Wolf leaves, Scarlet gives a harsh sigh. "So, what do you want to see?"

"Whatever you think is interesting. I barely even know what's in here," Star Spider answered, rubbing her wrist behind her back. "Just a few places White Wolf has shown me and the class I accidently crashed into while fighting Beetle."

"Yeah. Now that was a party. Come on, then. I'll show you the gym."

Smiling a little, Star Spider followed Scarlet out of the class and to the gym.

_'I can't believe Hayden set me up in hanging with Scarlet,'_ she thought in a surprisingly not-too-excited tone. _'On one hand, it's amazing. On the other hand, I'm not fully prepared. I just cannot mess this up.'_

"Alright, let's see what you got, Punk," Scarlet said, getting into a fighting position with his stingers out.

"Wait, I'm sparring with you? I thought we were just browsing," Star Spider said, only to think of what she just finished saying and tried not to blow it. "Um, I mean, unless you really want to see my fighting skills, then sure. I'm easy."

"Let's make one thing clear. I don't give trust so easily. It's earned. Now, if you want to earn it, you'll come at me and not hold back," Scarlet growled.

"Got it," Star nodded her head on that and got into position.

Scarlet rushed forward, swiping left and right with Star defending with her own wrist stingers before lunging forward and kicking Rose straight in the chest.

Star Spider got pushed back and did a flip in sticking the landing. When she saw Scarlet make another lunge move, the female spider quickly dodged with a tuck and roll.

"Watch your opponent's feet more! You can tell what they're going to do more by their feet!" Scarlet shouted, releasing a line and swinging above her head, for a moment, before coming down like a pointed missile

"Good tip!" Star Spider exclaimed, immediately making another dodge by using her webs to swing out. She even used her other hand to web Scarlet's feet and throw him across the gymnasium.

Scarlet bounced off the wall and landed with grace on the floor, before webbing Star Spider's foot and yanking her down hard. Swiftly, he jumped on her and held his stinger right at her throat, after webbing her hands and feet to the floor.

"Say it!"

"If you're waiting for me to surrender, then you are dead wrong," Star Spider remarked, glaring at Scarlet.

"What are you going to do? Your webbed and helpless. Now say it!"

"No. The only one webbed and helpless around here is you!" Smirking, Star Spider used her wrist stingers to cut out of the webs and used her elbow stinger to tag Scarlet on the chest. With her opponent pushed plus stunned, she immediately webbed Scarlet until he looked like a giant cocoon.

Scarlet growled and thrashed in his encasement.

"Looks like you're the one who has to say it," Star Spider pointed out, folding her arms with a confident smile.

"Whatever..." Scarlet saying noncommittedly.

"Close enough," Star Spider activated her wrist stingers to cut Scarlet out of her cocoon trap and helped him up. "I know I have a lot to earn your trust, but I'm not sure if beating you like that was the best way. Last thing I want is to make you look bad."

"Eh, pride gets you killed. Besides, now I know you can hold yourself in a fight," Scarlet said, flicking off pieces of extra webbing.

"True. I figured, since you didn't know I had more than two stingers, I would use it as an advantage in finishing this match," Star explained, helping to get some leftover webs still attached to Scarlet. "Those red spikes you see around my body aren't really part of my costume. They're all a part of me. Kind of like your own stingers you use in battles, only mine paralyze my opponents temporarily and I have eight instead of two."

"Huh. Interesting. Come on. Let's go and I'll show you the infirmary," Scarlet said, in a grumpy tone.

"Lead the way, hunk," Star Spider replied.

Scarlet turned to her, his mask revealing him raising an eyebrow at her comment. But he continued down the hall to the infirmary.

_'Oh, my arachnids, did I just call Scarlet 'hunk'? What is wrong with me?!'_ Star thought to herself, feeling embarrassed on the inside. _'I am really doing a terrible job in hanging out with him. I knew it felt too soon for this. Why did White Wolf had to rush me?'_

Scarlet quickly shows her the infirmary, then some of the labs before leading her to the cafeteria. Around there, White Wolf was leaning against the entrance with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Thought you two got lost," White Wolf said with a smirk.

"Not really. Just lost track of time during our sparring match before checking on the rest of the place," Star answered, having a neutral look while rubbing her arms.

White Wolf cocked his head slightly before turning to Scarlet. "Agent Venom was looking for you,"

Scarlet nodded before heading into the cafeteria.

Once alone White Wolf looked at Star Spider. "All right, spill."

Star Spider's response was a glare with a slightly harsh punch on White Wolf's arm. "Why didn't you tell me Scarlet was your favorite teacher from the beginning!? I nearly made a complete fool of myself in front of him!"

"Now, I highly doubt that. I have a feeling you were as flawless as ever. As for me not telling you, I knew you'd bail out if I told you. So, I didn't. I wanted you to get a chance to talk to him. I know he would first ask you to spar him, and I wanted you to show what you could do," White Wolf said calmly.

"Scarlet didn't seem impressed. Then again, he is very hard to impress. Especially when it comes to earning his trust and respect," Star looked down a bit. "And telling him about the actual truth is gonna be a lot harder than I realized."

White Wolf cocked his head to the side again. "Do you know why he spars with someone before doing anything else with them?"

"To see how tough and worthy they are in being a hero?" Star guessed.

White Wolf shook his head. "It's his version of a handshake, so to speak. With a handshake, you can tell what kind of strength and power a person has. Also, what their integrity is like. Scarlet does it to not only for that reason, but to also gauge their strength and resolve. Tell me, did he give you some advice?"

"Yeah, to watch my opponents' feet more because I could tell what they're going to do more by their feet," Star answered.

"Him giving you advice means that he acknowledges you as a hero. Still a little wet behind the ears, but a hero, none the less. Now, what did you say to him to make you so star struck upset that you punched me? Which, by the way, did hurt," White Wolf said with chuckle.

Star Spider looked down in embarrassment. "I, uh, might of, sort of...called him hunk, before leaving to the infirmary," she answered, her cheeks turning red with her hands covering her face.

White Wolf was quiet, for a moment, as if taking in what she said, before outright laughing in hysteria.

"Seriously?! That's all!?"

"It's not funny!" Star shouted, getting upset about White Wolf laughing at her for such a horrible mistake. "I totally messed up big time and Scarlet is gonna think I'm some lovesick psycho! He's not into girls like that!"

White Wolf finished chuckling and straightened up. "Did he threaten or say anything to you? Did he say 'Not a hunk, punk'?"

"...No. He just gave me a confused look before continuing the tour and that's it," Star answered, actually surprised about that.

"Oh, he likes you," White Wolf said with a smirk. "He always snarls or insults the fan-girls, but you seem to have become the apple of his eye."

Star looked at White Wolf in disbelief. "You mean...Scarlet might actually like me? For real? You better not be toying with me, Canis Lupus, because if you really are..."

"Star, I can hear and smell, just as well as a wolf. His heartbeat is sounding like a hummingbird's wings and his scent is different. Not to mention, over the past ten minutes we've been talking, he's been looking at you and has tried to come over twice, but has backtracked when he's seen that we're not done talking," White Wolf replied.

"What?!" Star exclaimed, looking around before whispering to White Wolf. "You mean he could be hearing our conversations right now? Like he just heard all the dumb stuff I just finished saying?!"

"No, he's too far away. Never got close enough to hear us. Promise. So, you going to accept if he asks you out?"

"Of course, I will. But...I don't know. The last thing I want is to disappoint him. Especially with you-know-who as my dad," she explained.

White Wolf sighed, before placing a hand on her shoulder. "Sis, I'm going to tell you something that mom told me, we all bleed red. No one is better or worse than another we are who we are. We are not our parents and we are not our friends or peers we are individuals. Different threads of a blanket that makes up this world. Who are we to judge another thread when we ourselves are different."

"So, in other words...I just have to be myself and not worry about who raised me?" Star tried to decipher what White Wolf was telling her.

White Wolf nodded. "It's his loss, if he judges you for something you can't control."

"...Okay. I understand," Star nodded her head. "So, what do we do now?"

"Now, you go in there and have lunch with him. Then, head home. I have to head to the Embassy. A new peace treaty is on the way for Wakanda and I'm needed for the ceremony. But I'll catch you later tonight, if you manage to get out."

"Okay, then. Goodluck with the peace treaty, big bro. You and your family will do great," Star said, giving a caring smile.

White Wolf smiled back and pulled her into a hug. "You owe me one plate of your famous brownie cookies for this."

"I never would have discovered how to make them, if it weren't for you," Star remarked with a chuckle. "But yeah. I'll be sure to do just that."

"All right. Go on. Go get your man...your Spider man." White Wolf said with a wink.

"Stop it!" Star nearly whined, her cheeks growing red again before leaving.

She could hear White Wolf chuckle before making his exit. Knowing what to do, Star walked inside the cafeteria to see Scarlet waiting for someone.

"Oh, hey, Scarlet. I'm guessing you finished whatever Agent Venom wanted to talk to you about?" Star asked, acting casual.

"Yeah, punk tried to make it sound like you were into him," Scarlet said annoyed. "You eating?"

"Yeah, I can eat," Star answered, giving Scarlet a funny look. "And seriously? Venom might be all brawn, but I'm not into guys like that."

That got Scarlet's attention, slightly. "Oh? what are you into? Pretty boys? Fast Cars? Lots of money?"

"Uh, none of the above. I'm into having a little excitement into my life. Not to mention prefer a guy that is tough, not cutting any slack, and doesn't judge me without knowing the real me,"

"Huh. Lasagna today," Scarlet said, as Dagger put a couple trays down in front of them.

"Lasagna? I don't think I've had that before," Star said, smiling a bit while taking her seat with Scarlet doing the same next to her.

"They make it with spinach and goat cheese to keep it healthier," Scarlet said, moving his mask up half way before taking a bite.

"Sounds yummy," Star gave the food a try and seemed to enjoy it. "Mmm! This actually is pretty good."

"Doesn't beat Web-Head's homemade cooking," Scarlet said, around a mouthful.

Star held back a laugh, enjoying her meal.

"So, got plans for later?" he asked.

She lightly shook her head. "Not really. I'm free the whole day until around the late evening,"

"And tomorrow?"

"Kind of the same. But I could always change it to make some room in doing any patrols. If that's what you're implying," Star said.

"Oh, I was wondering if you wanted to do a patrol tomorrow...Maybe get something to eat. White Wolf mentioned you don't get out much," Scarlet replied.

"That is true. And of course, Scarlet. I would definitely like to do a patrol with you tomorrow," Star answered, giving a smile. "It can be a bit lonely sometimes when making sure the city is safe from villains."

"Yeah...well, I got to go get my next class ready...See you tomorrow." Scarlet said, standing up and finishing his lasagna. "Meet you outside Avengers tower."

Star nodded at that. "Got it. I'll see you tomorrow, Scarlet,"

"Later, Star,"

"Later, Scar Boy," Star replied, watching the Brooding Spider go to his classroom to teach. After he was gone, she let out a blissful sigh. "Yes…"

For once, in the female spider's life, she actually felt more than just happy. Star was ecstatic about tomorrow...on the inside. She was really looking for evening patrol with the brooding spider hero.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere back in Rose's place, Sergei Kravinoff aka Kraven was working on his hunting tools. While making them, he felt something off about his own daughter. He just wasn't sure what.

"Maybe I should check her room..." Kraven thought to himself.

Taking a break from his work, Kraven stood up and went to see anything out of the ordinary inside Rose's room. So far, nothing seemed misplaced or different. Her bed was made neatly, her clothes were hanged in order, and the whole room was cleaned completely.

About to leave the room, something glinting on her desk caught his eye that made him stop.

"What's this?" Kraven walked over to Rose's desk to notice a locked drawing book that was red with pink roses on it. "I do not recall Rose putting a lock in her sketch book."

That was true. Normally, it only had sketches of different animals, flowers, or places that Rose thought was incredible. She would even show her work to him. Something was definitely not right here.

Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out a small key and fit it into the lock. Giving it a couple rattling shakes, the lock opened. Kraven smirked. "A true skeleton key."

Once unlocking it, Kraven was able to open and look at the drawings. He recognized a lot of them. It didn't take him long to find a few sketches that Rose has never shown him before.

"Seems my daughter has been keeping secrets. And we can't have that, can we?" Kraven growled, still flipping the pages.

In one of those drawings, they revealed a sketch of Star Spider's outfit and the tech-belt with labels on them.

"Is it possible that my own daughter has become another Spider? One that tried to get away from me before?"

Kraven thought back on how Star Spider was hesitant in fighting him and Taskmaster. Along with showing very little fighting moves and not saying anything face to face the whole battle. Like she knew who she was up against and did not want to blow her cover.

"Perhaps...a little test is an order. One that will prove my theory correct," Kraven decided, closing the book and locking it back before returning it on the desk. As if it was never messed with. "And I know just the thing to show me on whether Rose is Star Spider or not."


	2. Betrayal

**_"_**Thank you, once again, Mr. Kravinoff, for allowing Rose to join me tonight. I know it was last minute," Hayden said calmly.

It was already the next night. The very night where Rose gets to hang out with her favorite hero. However, to her father, it is just an evening party she and Hayden are going to. But still a good cover, nonetheless.

"It's all right. I suspected she might want to go the way she's been grooming so much today. Correct, Kitten?" Sergei said with a chuckle.

"Dad! It's not like that!" Rose defended. "Hayden and I are only friends."

"Oh, alright, Kitten. Then why is it you were grooming your hair for two hours?" Sergei asked with another chuckle and knowing smirk.

"Because I just finished doing my routine workout and the last thing I want is to smell while in a crowded party," Rose answered, her cheeks red a bit.

Hayden chuckled. "I'll have her back before eleven Mr. Kravinoff."

"You better," Sergei said, pulling his daughter into a fierce hug.

"See you later tonight, father. Love you," Rose said, hugging her dad back.

Hayden looked at Sergei's face, noticing something odd in his expression. "Let's go, Rose. We're going to be late."

"Okay, Hayden. Bye, dad," Rose said, waving goodbye to her father before following her friend.

The two moved down and into the waiting limo. Once inside and down five blocks, Hayden turned to Rose.

"Has he been acting different lately?" Hayden asked, worriedly.

"You mean my dad? He's probably still uneasy about me going out at night without him," Rose shrugged. "Or something about his work."

"Rose...I don't think we should split up like we planned so you could go on your date...Something feels off." Hayden said, growing concerned.

"What?! But I can't just bail on Scarlet! Also, it is not a date!" Rose argued. "Besides, we could still be at the party and have it look like I'm inside. But really, I'm taking the back and going out as Star Spider. It's straight forward."

Hayden shook his head. "Rose, please don't be hard headed now. Something isn't right."

"Okay. Let's say that you're right about something off. The question is, what?" Rose questioned.

"It's Kraven. He...He didn't seem right, when we left. Please...please, reconsider leaving, please."

Before Rose could say anything, she noticed some street pedestrians were running and screaming for their lives from something or someone.

"Uh, Hayden?" Rose started, pointing at her window.

Catching on, Hayden looked forward and commanded, "Driver, pull over."

"Yes, sir. Shall I wait for you?" the driver asked.

Hayden shook his head. "No, get to safety and inform my uncle and aunt that I may be late."

"Yes, sir,"

"Guess the hangout will have to wait," Rose said, already bringing out her bag to have her suit and tech-belt inside.

Hayden pushed back his sleeve, revealing his bracelet. Carefully, he pressed his hand to the wolf head. Instantly, his suit appeared with his eyes flashing as the helmet materialized.

"Remember, be on guard. We have no idea what is out there," he warned.

"Funny. I was gonna tell you the same thing," Rose remarked, already switching into her Star Spider suit and making her braid into a high pony tail. "And look on the bright side. Maybe Scarlet and the others will be around on whatever is going."

"Hope so," White Wolf leapt out of the car.

Before leaving, Star grabbed two small sphered devices and activated them to show two holographic versions of her and Hayden.

"Hey, driver. Make sure you have these holo-lookalikes escorted to the Wakandan Embassy so no one will suspect we're gone," Star said, giving the controller to the driver through the mini window. "Also, I would like those back, please. My tech does not grow on trees."

Once she did that, Star activated here teleportation feature out of the car and outside on top of a building. Along with going invisible and webbing into where the danger was.

White Wolf activated his hover boots and started skating down the street before leaping into the air and flinging a steel and vibranium cable out and swinging ahead of Star Spider.

_'What would cause people to panic like that? I can think of a few theories. Baddies robbing a bank or high-tech lab. Or someone sabotaging a civilian place. Or perhaps something way worse, like an alien invasion,'_ Star thought, still swinging while laying low with her invisibility.

"Uh, oh," White Wolf stated with a growl, getting sights on the source from a distance.

"White Wolf, what's wrong?" Star said, going visible to hear something was up.

"Unfortunately, it's the evil kind of spider," White Wolf said, snarling.

"Why do I get the feeling you're not talking about a certain reformed brooding spider?" Star remarked, not liking the sound of that.

"No, more the crazy cackling kind with terrible taste in teeth," White Wolf specified.

That made Star put two and two together with her eyes wide. "Oh, no... Carnage,"

"Yep. In all his cackling glory,"

From a long distance, it showed that red and black cackling Symbiote causing some major chaos.

"I don't get it. I thought Spider-Woman took control of Carnage when forming some symbiotic bond with her, even after the whole Carnage Queen fiasco. How could it still be back?" Star questioned.

"Someone must have remade it," White Wolf stated.

"But who? Hydra? I thought only smart guys like Norman Osborn or Doc Ock would be able to do that. And there's no way it's either of those guys because both retired from their evil ways," Star kept swinging until she stopped to find a better view of the situation. "I really hope the others are okay and not yet being controlled by that thing. Because we could really use some backup."

"It's either Hydra or some other group," White Wolf said, slowing down until he was next to Star. "We need to think of something."

"Yeah, no kidding. We know the original Carnage is practically more advanced than the Symbiote Agent Venom has. Can survive without a host and practically drain the life force off them if they're not completely compatible," Star stated. "Don't suppose its weaknesses are somewhat similar to the original Symbiote?"

"Nope. It actually draws on its pain for strength, like hitting Hulk makes him more ticked off," White Wolf said. "We need to get it to a less populated area...like a beach."

"And how, may I ask, do we drive that Parasite all the way to a remote island that's probably hundreds of miles away without getting infected if it spreads like wildfire on people by touch?" Star questioned.

"Simple. We get him to chase us," White Wolf said.

"I was afraid you were gonna say that," Star deadpanned, quickly changing her attitude into a determined one with her stingers out. "Let's do this."

"Okay, you go low. I'll go high." White Wolf stated.

"I would think the other way around makes better sense, but I'll still go along with this crazy plan of yours," Star responded, already flipping down to see if she could get that Parasite's attention. "Hope you know what you're doing!"

"You're not the only one," White Wolf thought out loud, as he swung up high above Carnage before releasing his line and dead dropping.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

As she made it to ground, Star quickly activated her invisibility feature to get a close encounter with the enemy. Speed and stealth were the key in dealing with a crazy animal-like creature such as Carnage.

_'If Carnage has taken a host, then White Wolf and I better come up with a way to free the person. Whether it's someone good or not,'_ Star thought to herself, still being mindful in getting close to her enemy's location.

White Wolf slammed down, punching Carnage in the head before flipping away, as Star slid underneath and knocked out its legs.

"There's someone in there. We need to get the host out," White Wolf said.

"Yeah, I just realize that he might have a host to keep hostage," Star replied, going visible. "Got a Plan B? Or any plan that involves freaking whoever is being controlled by Captain Crazy?!"

"I'm going to try to howl with vibranium. You go try releasing whoever it is," White Wolf replied, as he swung up high again.

"Okay. Just be careful, White Wolf," Star said, lunging straight for Carnage and using a spinning back kick to hit it on the chest. "This ends now, you Psychotic Parasite!"

"I AM CARNAGE!" Carnage's arms turn into battle axes, as he swings them around madly with Star quickly plus skillfully avoiding them.

White Wolf amplifies the vibranium in his suit before activating his speakers. It's then that a sound that Star Spider hears from White Wolf that she never expected to hear.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Star flipped back and watched Carnage starting to break a little.

"It's working!" She exclaimed, quickly using her webs to grab the victim in Carnage and pull him or her out.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

"Come on, come on..." Star grunted, pulling as hard as she can in freeing the victim. "Almost...got it!"

White Wolf took one more deep breath before running forward, as he howled.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOO!"**

Seeing the person amongst the goop, White Wolf lunged as Star Spider pulled; finally freeing the person from Carnage.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The Symbiote screamed.

"Whoa!" Star fell back and had whoever she rescued on top of her.

White Wolf looked at the person for a second. "Oh, my god."

Star blinked when seeing who it was, completely stunned. "You've got to be kidding me,"

This was clearly some kind of male adult. He had some kind of platinum head plus face or something with no nose. It seemed hard to tell on whether it's a mask or actually a part of him. He even had on some kind of spy suit with a vest around it. To Star, this was one person she had no clue of...Except White Wolf. He knew exactly who this is.

"Who in the world is this creep?" Star finally asked, both confused and mad.

"That's Dmitri Smerdyakov. He's that murdering spree killer plus master of disguise that was caught five months ago and goes by the name Chameleon. But he escaped prison when impersonating a police guard," White Wolf said, looking at the semi-conscious man.

Star immediately pushed the knocked-out guy off of her before standing back up.

"This is NOT how I wanted my special evening to go!" Star growled; her fists clenched. "I think I preferred Carnage than some random chameleon murderer ruining everything!"

"Speaking of Carnage, where is that slime?" White Wolf asked.

Star Spider looked around and saw that crazy Symbiote trying to escape. "Over there!" she exclaimed, seeing if she could web it in a trap-like web sphere to contain it.

"Here! Vibranium net! It will help contain it!" White Wolf said, offering it to Star Spider.

"Thanks! Time to neutralize this disease!" Star exclaimed, using the vibranium net to capture Carnage.

White Wolf looked down at the semi-conscious man, for a moment. "Sis...Dmitri isn't a chemist, right?"

"I don't know. I barely read about this guy. Spidey and anyone in S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy never fought nor heard of him. He's practically as elusive as Taskmaster himself," Star answered, not leaving the peeved look on her face while picking up the net with the Carnage.

"Uncle said that he's a thief, not a warrior. So, that makes me wonder why the Carnage...? He must have known he couldn't control it."

"So, this Dmitri idiot touched something that didn't belong to him and ended up going psycho Carnage on the city? Typical," Star replied, rolling her eyes.

"No, Star, listen...Dmitri is a thinker, a thief. Not a fighter. He wouldn't endanger himself unless he knew for sure he could escape. He's not a death wish person. I don't think he chose to do this," White Wolf tapped the side of his helmet, doing a scan of the man. "Heartrate and breathing are elevated... he's been drugged."

"Great. We were dealing with a puppet within a puppet, leaving the true puppeteer somewhere at large," Star deadpanned.

When Carnage kept hissing and maniacally laughing in the net, Star Spider growled at it with a death-like glare.

"BE QUIET!" She shouted, surprisingly making the creature stop.

"Okay, remind me to never tick you off. Look, go and fill in Scarlet. I'll deal with the cleanup." White Wolf said.

Star took a few deep breathes before nodding her head in agreement. "Okay. Want me to bring the little Carnage nuisance along the trip in seeing Scarlet or should I let you deal with it like Dmitri?"

"I'll deal with them. I just got confirmation that S.H.I.E.L.D. is on its way. I'll give them a play by play." White Wolf assured.

"Got it," Star looked at Carnage, giving it another death glare. "Ruin my night again and I will show you the true meaning of chaos to a point that you will never exist, get me!?"

Carnage responded with a small whimper, trying to move away from Star Spider.

She handed the vibranium net to White Wolf before making her leave. "I'll see you around, White Wolf,"

"Keep your com open," White Wolf called, as he watched Star web swung away.

Star nodded her head and did that before making her leave.

_'Hope I didn't miss my date with Scarlet. I mean, hangout! It's a hangout!'_ Star thought to herself, swinging fast.

Star decided to use her teleporting feature on her belt to quickly get herself to where Scarlet might be. Once doing that, she found herself near the Empire State building and saw Scarlet. Smiling, she webbed over to him and landed next to the brooding spider.

"Hey, Scar-Boy. Sorry for being late. White Wolf and I just finished dealing with another Carnage," Star explained.

"Sounds fun. Hope you kept it clean," Scarlet replied, flipping an empty bottle up in the air before web-shooting it like a target.

"Well, it's less fun when discovering that Carnage's hostage host is just a chameleon murder puppet within the puppet while the actual puppeteer is still out there," Star remarked, getting an uneasy vibe of the whole event.

"Wait, what?" Scarlet asked, turning serious.

"According to White Wolf, the victim's name is Dmitri Smerdyakov. Also known as Chameleon. He's a thinker and a thief but not a fighter. Not to mention White Wolf found him drugged. So, someone did this to him," Star explained.

"I don't like the sound of that...not at all," Scarlet said, growing worried on the inside.

"I know. There's something way bigger than Carnage. But one thing is for sure. Whatever it is, heroes like us will be ready,"

"That could be an understatement," Scarlet growled.

"On the bright side, White Wolf is already taking care of both the Symbiote and Dmitri. I'm just surprised that a Symbiote like Carnage became afraid of me when I started yelling at it to be quiet and it listened to me. Then again, when someone makes me mad, I give them fair warning," Star added, unsheathing her right wrist stinger to prove a point.

"Well, you have that mothering tone when angry," Scarlet complimented.

Star stayed calm and tried not to blush so much and retracting her stinger. "Thanks. Guess I picked it up when having close contact with animals from the past. I've always had this connection with them since I was small. Understand what they're feeling more than people."

"Huh. Interesting. So, ready for patrol?" Scarlet asked.

"I was hoping you would ask that," Star smiled at that.

"Let's get going, then," Scarlet said, releasing a web.

"Hope you could keep up, hunk," Star remarked, releasing her web and getting next to him.

"So, patrol is around the island twice, then to Brooklyn,"

"You're the Web Warrior boss," Star replied, doing a front flip before continuing her web slinging.

"So, how'd you get your powers?" Scarlet asked curiously.

"Eh, the usual story. Got bitten by a radioactive spider, didn't feel so well one night, and discovered my powers the next morning," Star said it like it was no big deal.

"You doing okay with the recoil?" Scarlet questioned, doing a flip.

"You mean my kicks? Of course," Star said, now running on top of a building before jumping off and web-swung again with a kick move.

"No, about not being normal...not being your usual self, before the bite?" Scarlet continued.

"Oh. That. Not really. My life was boring before the whole Star Spider thing," Star answered. "I'm normally stuck indoors with a strict stepdad not letting me go unless he's by my side or until I'm eighteen. It's been like that for ten years."

"Huh. So, you don't live at the Embassy?" Scarlet asked, a bit surprised on that from within.

"Uh...No. I don't. White Wolf's guardians are like my aunt and uncle. Even if they do treat me like their own daughter," Star explained, telling as much truth as she could without blowing the cover Hayden gave her. "They offered me to live with them, but I keep telling them that I don't feel ready yet. Only because my stepdad has don't a lot for me more."

"Seems like a possessive jerk, in my opinion. No one should be caged," Scarlet said with a growl.

"I know. I get that a lot. That's why I was happy about getting Spider powers. So, I could live my own life and feel free," Star said, only to look down a bit in slight sadness. "The hard part is hiding my secret from him. And believe me, I do a great deal in making sure he doesn't find out."

"Just be careful. Secrets can be deadly...and dangerous," Scarlet warned, knowing from experience.

Star looked forward, away from seeing Scarlet on that advice. "Yeah...Believe me, I know,"

* * *

Hours passed till the two stopped at the tallest building in Brooklyn.

Scarlet looked at Star Spider. "That was a good patrol."

"Definitely. Feels different when having a partner around. The good kind, I mean," Star replied, smiling a bit.

"So, would you like to do this again?" Scarlet enquired.

"You kidding me? I would love to,"

"Huh...maybe we could get some food as well?" the brooding hero suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Got any place in mind or do you want to leave it as a surprise for me?" Star asked, letting a curious smirk show.

"You choose. Maybe ask your brother for some help? Later," Scarlet leapt backwards off the building disappearing in the shadows.

"Next time, Scar Boy," Star said, watching Scarlet leave before sighing happily and jumping backwards off the building in pure happiness. Along with webbing out from hitting the ground. "Yes…Woohoo!"

Star Spider felt like she was over the moon. Her dream of being with her favorite Spider had finally came true. And she knew just the hero to thank in helping her out.

"Hey, White Wolf! Do you read me?" Star asked through her communicator on her ear while heading back home. "Scarlet and I finished our evening patrol. It was better than the best night ever. I really don't know how to thank you enough for making it all happen."

"Star...can't...make out... where... are..." White Wolf's voice broke in and out on the com

"Hello? White Wolf? Is something wrong?" Star asked, slowing down a bit in concern and stopped at a nearby building. "I can barely hear you. Are you in a tunnel?"

"Star...STAR!..."

"Ugh! The communicator must be broken. Not a problem. I can just text him after I arrive back home," Star shrugged, before speaking a bit louder. "I AM FINE! HANGOUT WENT AWESOME! GOING HOME NOW!"

After saying that, Star began web-slinging through the city again while going invisible until she could make it back to her destination.

* * *

In less than no time at all, Star made it to the corner of an alley way and changed her heroine outfit to her regular civilian outfit. Now as Rose, she walked back to her home and opened the front door.

"Thanks for the lift, Hayden," Rose said, making it look like he was dropping her off before closing the door behind her. She looked at the living room to see her dad on the couch with two mugs. "Hi, dad. Everything went okay while I was out?"

"It was rather dull without you here, actually," Sergei said. "I did make you something warm to drink, though."

Rose sat down across where her father was and noticed what kind of drinks they were that made her smile. "Hot chocolate? My favorite? Well, that's a surprise. Thank you, father,"

"My good girl needs a special treat, now and then," Sergei said with a smile, as he carefully watched her take the first sip.

"Mmmm. It tastes great," Rose said, now drinking more of it.

"That's my good girl. Drink it all down," Sergei cooed.

"Man, tonight has been completely amazing. And the best part is finishing the day with a drink made by my own father," Rose replied, still sipping until her mug was finished and sighed happily. "Did you add cinnamon? I can definitely taste it."

"No, not just cinnamon. I added something special," Sergei explained, only to give a devious grin. "Glad you liked it...Star Spider."

Rose's eyes went wide when hearing that. "What did you call me?"

It was then that Rose began to feel tired and dizzy.

Sergei chuckled deeply in a sinister way, not leaving his eyes off Rose. "Who knew my little kitten would get so adventurous to become a Spider? Well, only a little training and you'll be back to purring comfortably at home."

"Oh, no..." Rose tried to shake it off but couldn't. She placed a hand on her head, weakly getting up and making her way to the door.

However, she only made a few steps before collapsing to the ground. Her mind was racing as much as her heart. Rose could only see her father walking over to her before losing her vision and passed out.


	3. Light Becomes Darkness

Ringing. That was the first thing that came to Rose. She slowly opened her eyes, nearly blinded by some bright light above her head. Rose felt like passing out again; unable to move her body nor completely wake up.

_'Ugh...Wha...What's happening? ...Where am I?'_ she thought drowsily.

"Be careful...she is delicate," Kraven's voice broke through.

Then, another voice spoke that Rose didn't recognized.

"Hmm, temperature is good...and it seems that she doesn't have any immediate injuries, so the surgery and procedures can go ahead. Let's see. You said these three specimens, right…?"

To Rose, it appeared to be a male adult's voice. She could barely tell what he looked like with her vision still not adjusting yet.

"Yes, but also this one, as well," Kraven answered.

"Oh, brilliant choice,"

_'Surgery? Specimens? I don't like the sound of that,'_ Rose thought, trying to get up but still felt like her body was made of cement bricks.

"Oh. Seems she's coming to," The other voice spoke. "This should keep her sedated until after the procedure is done,"

Three sharp pricks entered her; two in her arm and one in her neck.

This caused Rose to wince in slight pain. She felt her mind going foggy again. Rose tried to weakly fight the urge to sleep, but her eyes were growing too heavy to keep awake.

"Soon, you will be the perfect beast, Kitten," Kraven's voice said, before she went unconscious again.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the city, Spidey and the Web-Warriors were doing a quick patrol.

"Man! I am so glad to catch a break from teaching classes for a bit," Agent Venom said, swinging by with his friends.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong to help teach future heroes in being the next Avengers," Spidey replied, only to smirk on something. "I'm wondering about one of us on their special evening patrol with a certain new rebel hero."

"Make a big deal out of it or go further on that subject and I'll remove that tongue of yours with my stingers, punk," Scarlet warned.

"Yo, Web-Heads!" a voice called a head of them.

Spidey and the Web-Warriors looked over to see White Wolf getting their attention.

"Hey, White Wolf! Came to tag along on patrol, too?" Kid Arachnid asked.

"Is Star with you?" Scarlet questioned, knowing she would either be with her brother or out on her own solo patrol.

"No, she isn't. And that's got me worried," White Wolf said, his voice on edge with concern

Now sensing something is wrong, Spider-Man signaled his team to land on the nearest building rooftop so they could chat with White Wolf better.

"White Wolf, what do you mean by that?" Spider-Man asked.

"Earlier, Star and I encountered Carnage. We neutralized it quick, but later, Star called me. But I couldn't make her out...something's wrong."

"I recalled that," Iron Spider said, whom just arrived at the scene. "Dr. Connors was checking on how different this Carnage is from the other one Spider-Woman has."

"Scarlet, you were the last person Star Spider was with. Did anything happen?" Spidey asked the brooding hero.

"Not that I know of, punk. We did a quick check around the city together and didn't spot anything out of the ordinary," Scarlet answered, secretly growing concerned about Star being missing, too, on the inside. "We even agreed to do it again before going our separate ways. That was the last time I saw her."

"It was probably after that; she spoke to me. But it was static..." White Wolf replied.

"Sounds like someone was trying to break the links to your communicators," Iron Spider guessed, using the suit to do something.

"Did you get anything from Star's last message? Some clue that could give us a lead?" Spidey asked.

"She yelled my name, but she does that when she has a bad signal. Anyway, the only thing I halfway got was she was heading some... Oh, no...No, no, no, no, no!" White Wolf turned around and took off, racing across the roofs.

"Whoa! Hey!" Spidey exclaimed, as he and the others watched White Wolf run in a hurry.

"Did he just ditch us?" Agent Venom bluntly asked.

"I don't care if that punk did. I'm following him!" Scarlet exclaimed, chasing after White Wolf.

"Scarlet, wait!" Spider-Man shouted, quickly turning to the others. "You guys see if you can find Star around the city and or S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. Scarlet and I are with White Wolf."

"You got it, Spidey," Agent Venom said.

"I'll see if I can trace the signal from Star's last link and get anything," Iron Spider said.

"Good idea. If you find anything, let me and Señor Scary know immediately," Spidey said, before webbing out to follow Scarlet.

White Wolf ran as fast as he could until he came to the edge of Kraven's territory. Spotting Star's penthouse suite, White Wolf growled.

"Kraven," he muttered under his breath.

"Hey! White Wolf!" Spidey shouted, already making a good landing with Scarlet by his side. "Mind telling us what this is all about?"

"You better tell us now, punk," Scarlet growled.

White Wolf growled back, his eyes flashing gold at being challenged.

Although Spider-Man was freaked out by White Wolf's trick, Scarlet was unfazed.

"That doesn't scare me, punk," Scarlet scoffed, unsheathing his stingers.

"Look, White Wolf. Star is one of us. Whatever is going on, you need to tell us," Spider-Man reasoned, getting his nerves to calm down to focus on the mission.

White Wolf felt as if holes had been put into the bottoms of his boots; letting all the anger and frustration drain, leaving only the worry.

"She's going to hate me for telling you this... But Star... She's not really my sister... She's...she's Kraven's daughter," White Wolf admitted, his voice hollow with worry.

"WHAT?!" Spidey and Scarlet nearly yelled together.

"This...This has to be some sick joke, right?" Spidey asked. "Because, normally, the one who is unfunny and bad with jokes is Nova."

White Wolf sighed. "It's true. But she is nothing like that creep. She's basically been a hostage her whole life. He never let her out of her home or do anything on her own until I met her a few weeks ago. I made it so she could be free. Spider-Man, she is not like her adoptive father. I tried to get her to leave, but she wanted to make sure he was who he really was. Please... Scarlet, Spider-Man, you've given others a chance and have always taught that you should never judge a book by its cover... Her cover is not her real story."

Spidey looked at Scarlet, whom seemed very quiet on the subject, before looking back at White Wolf.

"White Wolf, if what you're saying is true, then Star is in more danger with Kraven right now," Spidey said.

White Wolf nodded. "I know. He was acting strangely when I picked her up earlier, but she thought I was being paranoid."

"He must have found out, somehow. We need to rescue Star now," Spidey said, before looking at his brooding partner. "Scarlet. You okay?"

Scarlet's hands were shaking. "Let's just...get this done."

Not pushing that subject, Spidey turned to White Wolf. "Okay. White Wolf, you know the place we're infiltrating. What's our best move?"

"Don't know. I mean, Zoo private sanctuary?" White Wolf answered, a bit unsure.

"I mean, are there any high-tech securities we should know about? Any secret entrances we can get in?" Spider-Man questioned.

"The balcony windows are usually open. Otherwise..."

"Then that's how we're getting in. Let's go and see if we can find any leads. Maybe find Star," Spidey said, already taking the lead.

White Wolf leapt, shooting his own line and following. "Spider-Man, I promised I'd keep her safe...that I wouldn't..."

"Don't blame yourself, punk. We'll find her and make sure Kraven doesn't hurt her," Scarlet finally spoke, still a bit uneasy on knowing the truth.

"She didn't want to be judged by who her father is. She really likes you, Scarlet," White Wolf admitted, glancing at Scarlet.

The Brooding Hero kept silent, not leaving his eyes on the penthouse he and his team were going.

Once arriving at the place, Spider-Man, Scarlet, and White Wolf used the opened balcony windows to sneakily get inside.

"Okay. Now, be careful. We don't know what kind of traps Kraven might have in here," Spidey told the others in a low tone.

White Wolf looked around, for a moment, before immediately noticing something. "This can't be right..."

Scarlet kept looking around the living room, noticing a picture frame of Kraven with a teen girl by his side. He could only guess that this was Star Spider.

"There's furniture missing and these sheets weren't here earlier..." White Wolf noticed, coming to a horrible realization. "He's moved. No...Spidey!"

"White Wolf, what's wrong?" Spider-Man asked, coming back from checking the rooms.

"Hey, guys. Found something. Might want to come over and see this," Scarlet replied, not leaving his eyes on the picture.

White Wolf walked over to the picture. "That's Star...Spidey, they've moved. How are we going to find her now?"

"Not sure, yet. But we can't give up now," Spider-Man said, only to get a communication call from someone. "Hello?"

"Spidey. Iron Spider here. I just finished looking over the link between White Wolf and Star Spider's communication signals. I was able to pin point Star's comm-link and, apparently, it's still on," Iron Spider said.

"That's great. Can you give us coordinates on where she might be?" Spidey asked.

"Already sending them to you now,"

White Wolf picked up the frame and felt the back slide off. Catching the back, White Wolf found another photo hidden behind the one of Rose and Kraven. It showed a family; a tall man with red hair, an African American woman, and a little girl smiling in between the two with ice cream all over her face.

"Got a lead, punk?" Scarlet asked, see that determined look in Spidey's eyes.

"Yeah. Iron Spider found a way to track Star's communicator and gave us her coordinates on where she is right now," Spider-Man answered.

Scarlet looked over to White Wolf to notice the other picture he found behind the first one. "Who are they?"

"My guess is Rose when she was little and her birth parents," White Wolf said, rubbing a finger on the picture. "She never talks about them."

"She never told me much about them, either. Just having a strict stepdad that never lets her leave home for ten years," Scarlet said, looking down a bit. "Star didn't seem to lie about not living in the Embassy. Or any of the other stuff you told us. Was it true that you offered her to move in with you?"

"Yeah...When I learned who her... 'keeper' was, I instantly offered her refuge. Now, I wish I had forced it on her."

Scarlet shook his head on that. "You can't force people in making decisions that you want. They have to choose themselves. Star was struggling between the person who has given her refuge for a long time as something awful and us who help inspire her into who she is as Star Spider. Believe me, I've been in her shoes before."

White Wolf growled. "Well, once this is over, I'll take her to Wakanda. She'll be safe there."

"Just make sure Star is okay with it, first. That she's willing to go along and live with you. Otherwise, you'll just end up sheltering her with no freedom like the creep that's been caging Star her whole life," Scarlet warned, already following Spidey out to find Star.

"Come on! Got her location! We better hurry!" Spider-Man said, webbing out of the place with Scarlet not too far behind.

White Wolf paused, for a moment, and slid the picture into a pouch on his leg before taking off after the two Spider Guys.

"Hang on, Sis. We're coming for you,"

The three heroes were in full speed through the city and hurried to find their missing teammate.

"According to Iron Spider's tracker coordinates, Star is at the Central Park Zoo," Spider-Man replied. "Last time I went there was when I first battled Kraven with White Tiger involving the Tiger Amulet."

"So, it's possible that Kraven's got some trap waiting for us there and he's using Star as bait for us," Scarlet guessed with a growl.

"No... you guys don't get it. He's using Star for something, but it's not bait. Think about it. If he just wanted to use her like this, he would have done it way before now... Why keep someone who drains your profits around? No, there's something specific about her that he wants. Spidey, have Iron Spider look up the name Rose Hunter. See what he comes up with."

"On it," Spider-Man replied, giving a quick call to his smartest Web-Warrior to do just that.

"Rose Hunter, huh? That's her real name?" Scarlet questioned, still swinging and webbing.

White Wolf nodded. "That's what she's gone by. I just...I've got a theory, and I'm worried it could be true."

"That something bad happened in her past that got her stuck with Kraven? One involving her birthparents?" Scarlet asked.

"More than that… but I won't know till Iron Brains calls back," White Wolf said, as the stopped right at the zoo's entrance.

"I already told Iron Spider to look up the name. He said he'll let me know if he finds anything," Spider-Man said, already walking in front. "Better be on guard. We don't know what kind of nasty surprises Kraven's got instore for us."

"Stick to African or large cat species. That seems to be his trend, right now," White Wolf said, before leaping down.

"Yeah. Last thing I want is for us to become a group of wildcats' scratching posts. Or chew toys," Spidey remarked. "We're practically catnip for them...Or would that be spidernip?"

Scarlet just facepalmed on that terrible quip. "Ugh, if Kraven's traps won't kill us, your jokes certainly will."

"Web-Head," White Wolf groaned, moving away.

"...Great. Now I'm dealing with two Scarlets," Spider-Man mumbled to himself before moving into the place with his team.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere that's dark, Rose was slowly waking up and groaned a bit.

"Ohhh, my head. What did Kraven do to me?" she asked herself, placing a hand on her forehead while trying to get up.

"Oh, poor kitten. Do not worry. You'll feel better. The procedures were a success. You are perfect," Kraven said, walking over to the cage that held Rose.

"YOU!" Rose growled and lunged at where her father was with her hands on the bars, anger taking over. "What did you do!? How did you know I was Star Spider?! Why are you doing this!?"

"Ssshhh, shhh, my pet. Soon, you will be released...But first, let's get you fitted properly," Kraven said, right as Rose felt something snap around her neck from behind.

"Hey!" Rose felt what was around her neck. "Is... Is this a restraint collar? For wild animals?!"

"Good girl. Now, time for quiet. Eat your food and drink. We have work later," Kraven said, before leaving and pointing out two bowls on the floor of the cage.

"I am not doing anything until you tell me exactly what you've done," Rose said, her eyes filled with anger and betrayal. "What did you do to me? Why are you treating me like I'm your pet instead of your daughter? Was I really just your scapegoat and mean nothing to you all these years?"

Kraven didn't answer. Instead he just began to clean and work with his hunting tools.

"ANSWER ME!" Rose growled, slamming her fists to the cage. "TELL ME THE TRUTH! YOU NEVER LOVED ME, DID YOU?!"

"Doctor, bring the muzzle and tranq, please. Seems my kitten is in need of obedience training," Kraven said stiffly.

"Kraven, answer me! Please..." Rose growled lowly, tears running from her eyes with her legs slowly going down and her head pressed to the bars. "Please, father...am I nothing to you?"

Kraven looked at her, for a brief moment, before nodding around the cage. Instantly, Rose felt a cable around her neck while two others snagged her wrists and a third one on her ankles, forcing her to spread eagle and become unable to move. Kraven unlocked the cage and fit a thick leather strap around her face, sealing her mouth closed. Quickly, he left before she was released and left alone in the cage.

"Still need the tranq on her?" questioned the mysterious doctor who gave Kraven the muzzle in the first place and hiding in the shadows.

"No need. She will learn to respect me once more," Kraven assured, sitting back to where he was to clean his hunting weapons. "It's only a matter of time."

It was then that she caught her reflection in the shiny machine next to her. She was wearing some sort of leotard, but her once tanned skin was now light golden fur with black strips. A golden neck ring of fur circled around her head. She wasn't wearing any shoes or socks, but she could see the flicker of an object behind her. Looking down, she found a feline-like tail connected to her tail bone where a hole had been cut in her suit.

"This...This can't be happening," Rose muttered through the muzzle, speechless and horrified at what she has become.

But there was no doubt about it. Her nightmare of becoming as monstrous as her father had come true. The only thing she could do was fall to her knees and weep. Rose placed her hands on her face, not sure what to do now.

* * *

Meanwhile White Wolf had paused when checking around the Central Park Zoo. Just outside the main veterinary clinic, a light was on.

"Spidey, I got something at the vet clinic," he called out to the others.

"Okay. Let's stay quiet and check what's inside," Spider-Man said.

White Wolf growled. He could smell Rose's scent in the area. "She's here."

"Then we better hurry. White Wolf, since you could smell Star, you take the lead on this one,"

"I'll try, but the smell of antiseptic is making it hard," White Wolf replied.

"Then we keep moving forward and try not to get caught," Scarlet said, slightly getting impatient by taking the lead. "We're already wasting time. Let's move it already, punks.

"Hey, wait up!" Spidey said, wondering why his brooding partner is more than his usual self.

White Wolf walked stealthily down the hallways. His ears perked forward, as he listened. It was then that he heard the small muffled sound of sobs.

"Rose," he whispered before running forward.

"White Wolf, where are you going?!" Spider-Man asked in a low tone.

"He must have found her. Come on!" Scarlet said, not hesitating in following White Wolf.

"Ugh...Why am I stuck with two of the most brooding and stubborn heroes in a rescue mission?" Spidey asked himself before running right behind his team. "Then again, it beats being stuck with old Buckethead Nova. Or two of them."

White Wolf raced forward with his nose leading him to a set of double doors. Squatting down so not to be spotted, White Wolf peered inside, spying a large cage with something or someone inside.

It didn't take long for Spider-Man and Scarlet to show up, discreetly following White Wolf's lead.

"What is it?" Spidey asked in a low tone, checking what White Wolf was looking at with Scarlet doing the same. "Is that one of Kraven's captured wild animals?"

White Wolf shook his head. "No. It's...It's Rose,"

"Huh?!" Spidey nearly shouted, if Scarlet hadn't covered his mouth.

Although the doors are too thick for anyone to hear them from both the inside and out, the three heroes weren't taking any chances of blowing their cover.

"Are you trying to get us caught, punk?" Scarlet asked, giving a hard glare before letting go and looking back at White Wolf. "And are you sure that's her?"

"I know my sister anywhere," White Wolf growled. "Kraven's in there, too. Along with another man...Grrrrr"

"Another man? Do you know who it is?" Spider-Man asked. "We could definitely know who we're up against before charging in blind."

"No...Ggggrrrrrrrrrrrr….." White Wolf growled. "Spidey, I need you to do something...for me... Growl!"

"Whoa, whoa! Easy, White Wolf. Whatever it is, I'll do it," Spider-Man said, trying to keep his partner from giving away their position to the enemy with all the growling.

"I can't hold back...much longer... Let me loose and leave Kraven to me... Get Rose out and to the Academy...Don't let her turn back for anything," White Wolf said, removing his helmet.

"Can't hold back what? White Wolf, what are you not telling us?" Spider-Man said, getting a bad feeling from all of this. "And why are you taking off your helmet mask? Won't Kraven and the others know who you are?"

"They won't. But... they will, however, know my anger and protective nature," White Wolf stated, as his body began to contort and reshape to a more feral look till what once was a human now a large white wolf with fangs as large as hunting knives stood before them.

Golden eyes flashed open as a low growl escaped its throat.

"GAAAH! Another Man Wolf?!" Spider-Man immediately screamed and jumping away from what used to be White Wolf.

"So much for laying low and being quiet," Scarlet retorted, now flipping back where Spidey was. "Guess Star wasn't the only one with hidden surprises and secrets."

White Wolf pointed at the door, moving his head to the side for one of the spiders to open it.

"I think he wants us to open that door," Spider-Man said, using his webs to do just that. "Let's hope White Wolf knows what he's doing."

As the door opened, White Wolf snarled and rushed in rapidly. He was already locking onto Kraven, where he launched himself onto the so-called king and latching his fangs onto the back of Kraven's neck.

Kraven roared and thrashed, trying to throw the large canine off and did it succeeding by throwing White Wolf over his shoulder and into one of the computers.

"Ah, so the alpha has sought out his pack," Kraven chuckled, with a dagger appearing in his hand.

White Wolf snarled, his body shifting to the form of a wolf but one that stood on two legs; seeming more wolf than man.

Spidey and Scarlet watched White Wolf from a distance. Both were a bit surprised at their teammate handling Kraven like that.

"We got to help White Wolf," Spidey said, only to get stopped and pulled back by Scarlet.

"No. You heard what the punk said. He wants us to handle getting Star out of here and straight back to S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy," Scarlet reminded, looking over to where Star was before back to Hayden. "Besides, it looks like White Wolf can handle his own fight with Kraven."

Although he didn't want to, Spidey knew that Scarlet was right. "...Okay. We'll rescue Star Spider, first. Then, once we're out, I'm coming back for him while you get Star to safety,"

Once the two Spiders charged in, Spider-Man couldn't help but notice it was only Kraven in the room. He didn't see anyone else.

_'That's weird. I thought White Wolf said that Kraven was with someone in this room? Where could he have gone?' _Spidey thought, getting nothing from his spider-sense either.

White Wolf looked at Rose. She seemed broken...lost, even. Closing his eyes, for a moment, White Wolf growled before a deeper strong voice broke through and began to sing.

_"Written in stone_

_Every rule, every word_

_Centuries old and unbending_

_Stay in your place_

_Better seen and not heard_

_Well now that story is ending_

_Cause you_

_You cannot start to crumble_

_So come on and try_

_Try to shut them and cut them down_

_You won't be silenced_

_They can't keep you quiet_

_Won't tremble when you try it_

_All I know is you won't go speechless_

_Speechless_

_Let the storm in_

_You cannot be broken_

_No, I won't live unspoken_

_Cause I know that You won't go speechless,"_

Rose raised her head hearing his voice. Whilst Kraven attacked roaring, however, White Wolf continued. His voice growing stronger and holding more spirit than ever.

_"Try to lock you in this cage_

_You won't just lay down and die_

_You will take these broken wings_

_And watch you burn across the sky_

_And it echoes saying You..._

_Won't be silenced_

_Though they wanna see you tremble when you try it_

_All I know is you won't go speechless_

_Speechless_

_Cause I'll breathe_

_When they try to suffocate you_

_Don't let them underestimate you_

_Cause I know that you won't go speechless_

_All I know is you won't go speechless_

_Speechless,"_

Rose could not believe her ears and eyes. Someone actually cared for her and willing to come rescue her. Even after messing up so badly.

"Hayden..." she muttered through her muzzle, about to cry tears of joy.

"Knock, knock! Somebody call for backup?" quipped a certain spider that was hanging upside down in front of Rose's cage.

The female heroine gasped and jumped back. She watched Spider-Man use his spider-strength to open the cage door and tossed it across the room. Not to mention get the leather strap off her mouth, as well.

"Spidey?! Wha-what are you doing here?" Rose asked in surprise.

"We came to save you, Star," a familiar brooding voice said from the side of Rose's cage.

"Scarlet!" Rose exclaimed, covering her furry face in slight shame and humiliation. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this. In fact, you guys shouldn't be here. I...I deserve to be locked up."

"Don't you dare say that!" White Wolf said from across the room, snarling as grabbed Kraven's arm in his mouth while his arms held away the knife.

"White Wolf is right," Spidey said in a determined voice. "He told us everything about you, Rose."

That made the trapped teen tense a bit on hearing this. "He did?!" she asked fearfully with a quiet gulp.

"Yeah, he did. And you're nothing like the monster who has been caging you all these years," Scarlet said, already getting inside and helping to get the collar off her with both his strength and his stingers carefully. "Kraven may have been the one who raised and taught you everything he knew, but we're the ones who inspired you into becoming a hero. And we're not leaving a teammate behind."

Snarling, White Wolf threw the man away, smashing him into a massive computer. Abruptly, images and newspaper clippings appeared on the screen. White Wolf's eyes grew large as he recognized who it is from all of them.

"Rose..." White Wolf muttered.

"Come on. Let's get you back to S.H.I.E.L.D. and have you back to your amazing self," Scarlet said, gently taking Rose's hand and moving out of the cage with her.

Rose just stared in complete surprise, with her cheeks blushing red. Fortunately, the fur was covering them.

"Spidey! The computer! Now!" White Wolf shouted, as he growled.

Spider-Man quickly webbed over to where White Wolf was. "What's this about a computer? You want me to smash it? Because that's normally a certain big green guy's job in the smashing department."

"Quit with the quips and copy the data, you Web-Headed idiot!" White Wolf snarled, as he took on Kraven again with his body going on all fours, this time.

"Alright, already. Sheesh, you're nearly starting to sound as bad as Scarlet or J. Jonah Jameson," Spider-Man remarked, already hacking into the computer and copying all the data in his portable spider flash drive. "Maybe Rocket the Racoon, even."

White Wolf snarled, as he struggled with Kraven. The two were smashing into a table of chemicals. Recognizing their scents, Hayden gave a snarl, kicking the table into Kraven that shoved him into a computer that ignited the chemicals.

"OUT, NOW!" White Wolf yelled, as the flames grew larger and larger.

"Whoa! Talk about heating things up in here!" Spidey yelled, already getting everything from the computer with the flash drive and taking it with him before leaving. "White Wolf! Come on! We got to move!"

Scarlet and Rose were already ahead out of the secret lair.

White Wolf looked at Kraven, giving a snarl before running and leaving the enemy to his fate. However, the flames had already blocked his way.

"NO!" he shouted.

"White Wolf!" Spidey practically screamed, seeing one of his teammates in trouble.

"Get out! I'll be fine!" White Wolf looked around, for a moment, then spotted his exit. "I've got my own way out!"

Spider-Man was hesitant in leaving White Wolf. But he had to trust him. Reluctantly, Spidey webbed himself out until he was outside with Scarlet and Rose.

"Took you long enough," Scarlet grumbled.

"Where's White Wolf?" Rose asked, growing deeply concerned.

Meanwhile, White Wolf stared at the skylight above his head. H crouched down as low as he could before he prepared to jump. Unfortunately, before he could make it, White Wolf got slammed down by Kraven.

"YOU TOOK HER!" Kraven snarled.

White Wolf snarled, releasing his claws and slashing Kraven on the face before leaping up to the skylight.

"I WILL HAVE HER! I AM KRAVEN!"

In a matter of moments, the secret lair exploded; causing the heroes outside to get pushed back a little.

"NO! HAYDEN!" Rose screamed in horror, feeling Scarlet holding her back until she placed her face on his shoulder to cry a bit.

The brooding hero, although tensed a bit on her gesture, gave her a silent remorseful hug.

"Geez, Sis. What did I say about making me worry?" Hayden's voice came from behind them, revealing the young man hero in his human form.

Spidey, Scarlet, and Rose turned around to see who it was.

"White Wolf! You're alive!" Spidey exclaimed.

"Knew you would survive, punk," Scarlet said, smiling a bit under his mask.

"You're okay!" Rose said, already letting go of Scarlet and hugging Hayden tightly. "Don't ever scare me like that again! I can't bear to lose any more people I care about again!"

"It'd have to be more than this to get rid of me," Hayden said hugging her back. "Come on. Let's get you fixed up. Then, Spidey has something I need to show you."

Rose nodded, only look back at the burned-up lair. "But what about Kraven?"

"I don't think you have to worry about him. I already called S.H.I.E.L.D. to come over and pick our crazy hunter guy up," Spider-Man assured. "And believe me, it will take more than some fire to stop a psycho like Kraven."

"I know. I just...need to be sure," Rose quietly said.

Scarlet came over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What matters now is that you're finally free. You have a new place and home with us, if you want," he said.

This made the female heroine smile on the brooding hero's words. "I will definitely consider that, Scar-Boy. Right now, I need to get myself back to normal."


	4. I Shall Be Free

Hours later, a de-furred Rose walked down the halls of the Wakandan Embassy, wearing a clean sari borrowed from the queen. Her hair was braided back comfortably. She was lucky to still have her spider powers, even after being mutated into some feline creature hybrid. As she stepped up to a large door, she hesitated on knocking. Her hand was shaking slightly till she felt something press into her side. Looking down, she found the large black panther roam her visit by rubbing into her.

"Hey, Zvi," Rose gently said, giving a sad smile before going back to an unhappy one. "I really messed up. More than that, even. I don't know if I ever want to show my face back in S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy again."

Zvi pushed Rose towards the door, before pushing it open himself. Gently going in, the female heroine found Hayden sitting on a large round couch across from his Uncle and Aunt, who seemed rather angry.

Hayden looked up and smiled. "Hey, sis. Come in and sit. We have some Wakandan comfort food waiting for you."

"Uh, no thanks. I know what this is about," Rose replied, looking down in disappointment.

T'Challa and Shuri looked at Hayden before looking at Rose again. "What do you mean child?" Shuri asked in confusement.

"I can see the look in your faces. You're mad about letting myself get in danger, even after all your warnings in staying with Kraven," Rose said, still not looking up. "I really thought that Kraven had some ounce of humanity when having me around. But I was wrong. I'm not even sure if I deserve to be called a hero."

Hayden stood up and moved over to Rose, pulling her into a hug before leading her to the couch.

"Young one, you are a fine hero," T'Challa said, his voice warm and comforting. "There is a time in each of our lives when the people we thought we could trust betray us. My sister and I are not angry with you. We are angry that you were hurt...That Kraven took advantage of you, and of how you were caged like an animal."

Hayden held Rose close. "Sis, my dad, the original White Wolf, was an outsider who was a thief and made massive mistake. But he saw that and, in the end, became an idol to our people. Don't let one mistake drag you down. Just be stronger from it."

"...I just don't know. I can't even show myself back with the other heroes. I just can't," Rose replied, unsure of herself.

"Rose, let me show something," Hayden said, as he tapped his bracelet; bringing up his screen and a video file. It showed the Web-Warriors and the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D Academy. Calmly, he hit play.

"Star Spider, we of S.H.I.E.L.D Academy wish to invite you to join us and become a backup member of the Web-Warriors. You are strong, courageous, and have integrity. You have the makings of a fine hero. We also wish to express that none of us are perfect and, through each day, we learn to become better. No one at this academy holds anything against you or your parentage. Please, consider our formal invitation," Iron Spider said calmly.

A new video soon popped up, showing Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider.

"Hey, Star," Spider-Man called out, waving his hand. "I wanted to let you know that we're really hoping you'll come to the academy. You already have a few teachers who are excited for your arrival. White Wolf explained everything to both us and the Academy, and no one here blames you or sees you as a villain. Hope to see you soon."

Scarlet then took up the screen. "Hey, punk. Hope you're doing all right. Listen, I know that you're blaming yourself and you think we all despise you, but we don't. A lot of us get it...I get it. You wanted to hope for something to not be true, but it didn't happen. You're probably thinking of running and hiding, but that's not the answer. Come to the academy and I'll help you, no matter what. Besides, you still owe me another patrol. Just come back, okay?"

Hayden turned to Rose. "None of us blame you. Kraven is at fault. No one else."

"I...I guess you're probably right," Rose answered, remaining skeptical while rubbing her own arms.

"I also had Spider-Man send over something from the lab," Hayden said, moving to show the screen.

It was another video. Hitting play, Hayden smiled.

"Come on, Rosie, walk to daddy," It showed a young toddler walking towards a camera, before diverting to a dark-skinned woman who was laughing. "Hey, where are you going?"

Rose covered her mouth, totally speechless at what she was seeing. Small tears were starting to form while watching the video.

"Seems she's a mommy's girl today. Isn't that right, my sweet nyota ya asubuhi?" the woman said, nuzzling the little girl.

The man behind the camera laughed. "Only because someone distracted her with her Cubby."

"Her what now?" the woman asked so innocently, hiding something behind her back.

"Mommy, Cubby! Cubby!" the toddler said, making grabby hands. The woman smiled, bringing out a stuffed snow leopard toy from behind her back and watched the toddler grab and hug it lovingly.

"I practically forgot about Cubby the snow leopard," Rose managed to say, her voice trembling a bit with her tears now running down her face. "My favorite toy when I was small."

"You mean this?" Hayden questioned, pulling something out from a bag underneath the couch.

Rose let out an audible gasp. In Hayden's hand was her childhood toy. Although slightly worn down, the stuffed snow leopard was practically in one piece and in good condition.

"H-How...?" she was at a loss of words.

"Noticed this in a box. While I was fighting, Kraven snagged the box on the way out. Figured how warn it was, I assumed that it was something extra special," Hayden replied.

"Oh, look, honey! A deer!" the woman on the screen said. The video showed the camera moving to a group of deer; a doe, a buck, and a fawn.

When being given the toy from Hayden, Rose felt Cubby's soft plush with a few of her tears hitting it before hugging the plushie close to her heart.

"I really...don't know what to say," Rose manage to reply, completely lost in words.

"You don't have to say anything, Sis... Rose, look,"

Hayden held the video, showing a small Rose toddling up to the deer giggling and holding out her hand. Then, to the watchers' surprise, the deer bowed their heads and allowed her to pat them. Even licked her tiny fingers.

Rose remembered that part so well. Any animal she would come across, they would always be around her as if Rose was one of them. It was a connection and understanding Rose immediately got when being near animals.

"That's our little pixie," the man said, as Rose toddled back before the video stopped.

"Rose, how long have you had that gift?" Hayden asked curiously.

"I guess...forever? I don't know why it happens. I just feel that I've always connected with different animals," Rose answered. "When I felt sad, some deer or lion or any creature comes over to comfort me to pet. When I feel that something is wrong on what an animal is doing and get mad, I stand my ground and they just back off. Like when I told Carnage to be quiet that one time."

"Maybe that's the reason for why Kraven had you. And how he knew for sure you were Star Spider," Hayden guessed. "Did you ever do anything big with your gift?"

"No. I never even thought of it as a gift. I don't take animals for granted or anything like that. I only think of them as friends that are there for me," Rose said.

"No, I mean, like a hurt animal that you helped," Hayden suggested.

"I don't know. Maybe when I was very small? It's been so long since I remembered my past," Rose sighed, placing a hand on her head. "I think it was a baby animal I once helped in getting home? I just don't know."

"We'll figure it out. But until then, here," Hayden said, reaching under the center table and bringing out a box. "This is the box I mentioned. Along with this. Found it hidden at your flat."

Hayden handed Rose the picture he had found.

"The family photo of my birth parents. I thought I would lose it forever," Rose said with a grateful smile, only to realizing something that made her sad. "...Guess that proves Kraven didn't actually care about me if he left it at the penthouse."

"Rose, will you come here, please?" T'Challa asked, patting the seat in between him and Shuri.

Reluctantly, Rose nodded her head and did what T'Challa asked her to do. She felt a bit uneasy being between the two.

"Rose, Shuri and I have grown quite fond of you. I see you as my own niece," T'Challa said, taking a gentle hold of one of her hands.

"You are also like a daughter to me," Shuri said, kissing her cheek.

"We would like you to join our family. Will you accept?" T'Challa asked calmly with great sincerity.

"Uh...I, um..." Rose struggled to find the right words.

Normally, Rose would easily answer anything and not make a big deal of it. But, in this situation, she was having a hard time to answer and it seemed like a very big deal.

"Rose, you do not have to answer right now. Give it some thinking time. And, while we look through your box, we can eat. I bet you're starving," Hayden said with a smile, as he pulled the box out.

This made Rose sigh a little in relief. "...Yeah. I am a bit hungry."

"Come. Have some stew and ubari bread." Hayden said, offering a bowl to her.

Rose grabbed the bowl and looked at it. The stew looked and smelled good, but she started to get some terrible memories of when Kraven gave her hot chocolate that ended with her out cold and getting experimented on. Of course, Rose knew that Hayden and his family would never do that. But she just couldn't shake off that betraying feeling of that horrific night.

Hayden gave a soft smile, dipping his spoon into her bowl and taking a bite before offering Rose some doughy ubari bread. Which he took a bite of, as well.

Seeing that Hayden tried it, Rose knew it was safe to have and slowly had a spoonful of the stew. Along with taking the bread to eat.

"I know it will take some time, but if it makes you comfortable, I'll eat anything before you do," Hayden said with a smile. "So, what else is in the box?"

Swallowing her food and putting it down for a bit, Rose opened the box to reveal some notes and theories, pictures of Rose's real family in different places with different animals, and a bunch of letters.

"I guess all of this," Rose answered, taking out one of the photos for a better look.

Hayden chuckled. "That's an African elephant. You look so small, compared to it."

The picture showed Rose as a tiny tot sitting behind the elephant's head. She was about as big as its ears.

"Yeah, I did. I think that elephant wrapped its trunk around me and gave me a lift in putting it on its back," Rose recalled, giving a small laugh at that memory. "I can still remember the look on my parents' face when that happened. And I barely cared because I was having so much fun."

"I remember something similar happening with me in Wakanda. Zvi picked me up and carried me up the tallest tree in Wakanda. Uncle nearly had a heart attack," Hayden laughed.

"Seriously? How old were you when that happened?" Rose asked, holding back a laugh.

"My family didn't find me till I was six, but it happened the night I first came to Wakanda. I was so upset and scared. But Zvi took care of me. Helped me feel at home."

Rose gave a small caring smile at that. "Sounds similar to when I first had to stay at some orphan home. Felt like I didn't have anyone looking after me anymore until a few animals came around to give me some comfort."

Zvi walked over and rubbed against the two; allowing Hayden to scratch his neck.

"They're always there for you. Just like I'll be, little sis." Hayden said, noticing small tears running down Rose's face. "I give you my word on that."

"Thanks, Hayden," Rose said, before looking at Zvi and petted him sweetly. "And thank you, Zvi."

Zvi chuffed at her, rubbing closer to Rose.

"I think it's time we all got some sleep," T'Challa said, standing up calmly. "Rose, your room is next to Hayden's. If you need anything, we are two doors down on the left. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Uncle and Auntie," Hayden said, watching T'Challa and Shuri nodding their heads before leaving.

"So, how much of my things did you save or got back from Kraven?" Rose asked, a bit curious. "Don't suppose you found my Star Spider suit and my stealth-belt?"

Hayden looked sad. "Sorry. They weren't in the building."

"I was afraid you were gonna say that," Rose deadpanned, placing a hand on her face. "Guess that means I have to start from scratch on making the outfit and building the stealth-belt."

Hayden smirked. "Or not. Aunt Shuri wanted this to be your welcome home present," He handed over a small blue box that was about the size of a man's wallet.

Raising an eyebrow, Rose gently grabbed the box and carefully opened it.

Inside was a white, red and black bracelet with a blue spider on top.

"It's just like my wolf manacle. All you have to do is press down, turn it to the right, and your suit will activate. She even added the abilities of your belt into it," Hayden said with a smile.

"All of them? Including invisibility, intangibility, and teleporting?" Rose asked, seriously surprised at this.

"Hey, it's my aunt Shuri." Hayden said with a chuckle. "Give it a whirl."

"Okay..." Rose put on the bracelet on her left wrist, pressed it down, and turned it on the right.

Hayden smiled as the suit's nanites activated, enclosing around Rose until she was fully clothed in her suit.

"What do you think?"

Rose looked at herself in amazement. It looked exactly like her original outfit but more advanced.

"Whoa," she said, now giving a try on her new features.

First, she went invisible and jumped up to the ceiling to stick. Then, she turned it off to go intangible and went through the ceiling before going tangible again. And finally, she used her teleporting power to be exactly where Hayden was.

Hayden smiled. "There's vibranium in the suit. So, it's more durable. Won't have any problems in a fight. It also has a built-in tracker, just in case. Tapping the spider on your wrist twice activates it."

"This is just...Hayden, I absolutely love this. I can't believe your family is giving me all this when I clearly don't deserve it nor don't have anything to offer back," Rose said, really grateful.

"Rose, you are all we want. We want you happy and safe. Also, Miss Negative, you do deserve this. You've helped so many. What Kraven did does not reflect on who you are and what you've done." Hayden said, pulling her into a fierce hug. "And if you keep up that talk, I'll make sure you have to deal with Trapster for the next month."

"Please. If I ever had to deal with that weak villain, he'll be having a few stings on his body from my stingers to make him think twice in messing with me," Rose remarked, rolling her eyes on that. "But, yeah, I get the picture."

"Good. Now, come on. Let's get some sleep," Hayden said. "Hope you don't mind, but looks like Zvi will be joining you to sleep."

"Not a problem. I don't mind having Zvi around. He seems very comforting when going to bed," Rose answered.

"He is. I'll see you in the morning," Hayden said with a smile. "Sleep well. And I'm just next door, if you need anything."

"Got it. Goodnight, Hayden," Rose said, smiling back and following Hayden to where her room was.

* * *

Hours later, Rose was in her bed sound asleep. Zvi was even close by while taking his catnap near the female spider. However, Rose was beginning to sweat a little, tossing and turning in her sleep. She appeared to be having a nightmare.

_"Come here, Rose. There's my baby kitten. Come on. I have something for you,"_

_Rose listened to the voice calling her. She got up and walked from her bedroom to the living room, finding Kraven with a big smile on his face._

_"Here, my beautiful kitten. I have a treat for you,"_

_"Treat? What kind of treat?" Rose cocked her head a bit._

_"Come on, baby. Up in papa's lap," Kraven called, patting his lap._

_Shrugging, Rose obediently did that. It didn't take long for her to see her reflection in shock. She was literally a small tiger cub!_

_"Is that...me?!" Rose exclaimed._

_Although she should be terrified, Rose was strangely enjoying herself in being a cat. Especially with Kraven being her master._

_"Such a pretty little tigress. My beautiful kitten," Kraven cooed, as he stroked along Rose's orange and black stripped coat. "You ready for your gift? Close your eyes."_

_A bit excited, Rose closed her eyes for her special surprise._

_"Alright, my beauty, open,"_

_Rose opened her eyes finding a leather collar on her neck._

_"It's graduation day. Time to hunt,"_

_"Hunt? Hunt what?" Rose questioned in curiosity._

_Kraven's smile became like the Cheshire cat, revealing pointed teeth. "Why, your friends, of course."_

_The scene instantly shifted to Rose chasing something down, eager to please and do as her father ordered. Even turned from a small cub into a full grown Tiger hybrid._

_"Father would be so proud of me," Rose said, real excited in getting whoever is in front of her._

_Abruptly, she leapt high in the air to land on her prey when, abruptly, she saw it was Scarlet._

_"Kill him! Kill him, Rose! HA, HA, HA!" Kraven's voice yelled._

_Grinning evilly, Rose immediately did the final blow with both her claws and teeth._

"NO!" Rose screamed. She immediately woke up, breathing heavily and feeling her sweaty skin. "It didn't happen...It was only a bad dream."

**Knock, knock.**

"Rose, I'm coming in," Hayden voice called softly, opening the door. "Oh, Rose."

Hayden moved swiftly to Rose's side and pulled her close to his chest, holding her in the safety of his arms.

"Thanks, Hayden," Rose muttered, tears nearly forming in her eyes.

"I'm here, Sis. Just breathe in and out," Hayden said, rubbing her back. "Want to talk about it?

"It was just a bad dream, Hayden. Nothing more," Rose replied, shaking a little.

"Rose, don't lie. Not anymore...Not to me. I can smell your misery and fear. You're shaking so hard, you're nearly vibrating. Your heartrate and breathing are through the roof. Please, Rose. No more secrets. No more lies. Talk to me," Hayden said, calmly pulling her closer.

"...Fine. I dreamt that I was Kraven's tigress pet and I was helping him hunt down his enemies. Especially...Scarlet," Rose admitted, horrified on that last part.

Hayden held her close. "Shh, shh, it's over. You're safe here at the embassy. I'm here and nothing is going to happen."

Rose just stayed quiet, not sure about that.

"Rose, I promise we'll look for more information on your parents on who you are. I'll always be here for you. Okay? No matter what," Hayden said, leaning Rose's face up and wiping her tears away with her thumb. "I've got you, little sis."

Rose remained silent. She just nodded her head in understanding.

"Do you feel okay to go back to sleep? I can have someone bring something to help, if you need it," Hayden asked gently. "I'll even stay and take the couch."

"No...I think I can manage tonight on my own. I'm okay now, thanks to you," Rose assured, calming down.

Hayden nodded, giving her another hug before getting up. "All right, but I'm right next door, if you need me,"

"I know. Goodnight, Hayden," Rose replied, giving a small caring smile.

Hayden nodded before leaving.

Rose laid back and tried to rest. However, she couldn't. She was deeply afraid that Kraven would come back and permanently mess up her humanity to a point that she will hurt the real people that mattered to her.

_'It's my fault for letting this all happen. I can't stay,'_ Rose thought, slowly getting out of her bed and sneakily went to do something without waking Zvi up nor getting Hayden's attention. _'I...I have to leave.'_

* * *

Morning soon came, and Hayden rose calmly. Getting dressed in tradition Wakandan attire before leaving to join his family at breakfast. As he walked out, he noticed Rose's bedroom was open.

"She must be at breakfast already. Hope she got some sleep," Hayden thought, as he moved downstairs.

Coming downstairs, he found his uncle and aunt standing. They were reading a letter in his uncle's hands and their faces were sad.

"What's going on?" Hayden asked worriedly. "Where's Rose?"

T'Challa looked at Hayden sadly before offering the sheet to him. Cautiously, Hayden to the paper and found something he had hoped would not happen.

**_Dear Hayden,_**

**_I know I promised to stay at the Embassy when Kraven discovers my secret identity and shows his real intensions with me, but I never promised for how long. I can't stay and live with your family. Not after everything that has happened._**

**_I am aware that Spidey and the others have accepted me in being part of the Web-Warriors. Along with the fact that you and your family have offered me so much in making me feel welcomed and given me an invitation to start over new in having a family. But I'm not. As in, I'm not truly ready for such a quick turnaround in being accepted so easily. It just…doesn't feel right nor fair to me. I don't want to take anyone for granted. Not like Kraven._**

**_Even though you said earlier that this is not on me, I still feel a bit responsible in putting you, Spider-Man, and Scarlet in danger from rescuing me. This all never would have happened if I had just listened to you from that night you mentioned Kraven was acting weird. My spider-sense couldn't tell me about Kraven knocking me out with his sleep herb drink he gave me. I trusted him too much to even know what he was doing. If I can't trust my own spider-sense in telling me about danger coming my way, then I can't trust myself until I've full mastered my powers when facing evil._**

**_However, that doesn't mean I won't be taking the new bracelet and box. After all, you gave them to me as a gift and so I could remember my birth family. I am definitely thankful for that. And if I ever do remember anything important that involves my special bond with wild animals, I will let you know immediately._**

**_For now, I need some space-along with some time-for myself to think. Don't worry about me. I'm somewhere only Spider-Man knows that is very well hidden. It's safe and the best escape place I could think of. Not many people know about it. Not even Kraven. I'll return back, when I feel ready. Just keep being the great Canis Lupus hero protector in your family and both homes._**

**_Sincerely, your little sister,_**

**_Rose Hunter Oaks_**

Hayden sighed. "I had a feeling she wouldn't be able to stay just yet. I just hope she comes home soon."

* * *

Somewhere in New York, Rose was in her spider heroine outfit as Star Spider going completely invisible. Not to mention with her own backpack she found in the guestroom she stayed at. It didn't take long for her to end up in a particular home and neighborhood at Queens. Star Spider quietly went up to a window, got out a letter, and used her webs to stick it.

Sighing, Star knocked on the window in hopes someone heard to check it out and got out of sight.

Ben Reilly, who had been sitting at his desk grading papers, went to his window. After pulling back the blinds, he found a note webbed to the window.

"Huh. Punk must be feeling better," Ben said, ripping the note from the window and opening it.

**_Dear Scarlet Spider,_**

**_I know that you, Spidey, and everyone at S.H.I.E.L.D. has already accepted me. Even White Wolf has finally given me a place to stay with him and his family. I'm really flattered. But I just don't feel ready to be part of all of this, after everything that just happened._**

**_And I know Kraven is the one responsible for everything. But I still can't shake off the fact that I'm responsible for putting my new friends and loved ones in danger because of me. Besides, Kraven could return and turn me back into a horrible beast. Only this time, I might end up losing my humanity and hunt down the people that matter to me. I can't let that happen. Especially not to you._**

**_There are so many missing pieces about my past I barely remember that could be linked to why Kraven had me for so long. From what White Wolf has shown me, I might have a special ability to connect with animals. Way before having spider powers._**

**_You know how you predicted about me running and hiding when I clearly shouldn't? Well, you were half right. I am going to lay low somewhere else, but not forever. Just until I get my thoughts, powers, and skills together. I only need a week or so to make my true decision in officially being part of the academy and Web-Warriors. And being part of White Wolf's family. I'm gonna be hiding somewhere safe and away from Kraven. A place where he nor anyone in New York can't find me._**

**_Also, if I told you where I'm going, then it wouldn't be a secret safe haven._**

**_My only regret is that…I'm gonna miss seeing you for so long. I mean, how could I not? You're the most extraordinary guy, Ben Reilly. Whether as Scarlet Spider or as your regular civilian self. You are the reason why I became Star Spider in the first place and wanted to tell you everything about myself, first. I was actually gonna tell you on our second or third evening patrol, but it didn't happen with Kraven figuring out my alter-ego._**

**_I don't care if you're a Synthezoid or a clone version of the original Spider-Man. You are your own person, Scarlet, and I'm proud of all the things you do in helping the city. Just keep being you while I'm gone. This is goodbye, for now, Scar-Boy. Tell Spidey and the others I'll see them again soon._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Rose Oaks_**

From a long distance, Star watched Ben read the note. Although he was hard to read, the female hero knew that the brooding spider was shocked a little. Perhaps not expecting someone like Star to admit her true feelings about him.

"I'll see you when I get back, hunk. And that's a promise," she muttered to herself, giving a small smile before using her new tech to teleport out of here.

However, right before she hit the switch, a large howl sounded; catching her off guard. Looking around, she found nothing. But, as she looked to hit the switch to leave, she found a folded envelope slipped underneath her bracelet.

"Huh?" Star took it out of her bracelet and opened it to read.

**_Dear Rose,_**

**_Kind of figured you would leave. And I honestly don't blame you. I know learning and dealing with what you did takes a massive toll. I'm always going to worry about you, sis. It's my job, as your brother. Just write me or give me a call, once in a while, to let me know you're alright. Uncle T'Challa and Aunt Shuri say that the doors of Wakanda are always open to you. Scarlet has been asking about you, and he seems worried. At least, his own version of it seems more like a constipated look to me. Come home when you're ready and never forget that your family is always there and here waiting for you._**

**_Be safe,_**

**_Hayden_**

Another howl sounded, making Rose raise her head. She looked across at the academy from a far distance. With her enhanced lenses in seeing faraway things, she saw White Wolf standing at the tallest part of the roof looking at her. Delicately, he nodded his head before throwing back his head; giving a final howl before disappearing on the other side, as if to say "Come home soon."

Smiling, Star nodded her head before actually making her leave on teleporting out of the city. She was gonna miss Hayden, his family, Spidey, and everyone else. But most of all, she was gonna miss Scarlet Spider.

However, Star Spider knew that it's not goodbye forever. She will return back to New York when the time was right.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in a dark and abandoned place, a mysterious figure was working in his lab. He appeared to be tinkering with something.

"So, my associate, Kraven, has failed in keeping his daughter from getting freed," he said to a glass tank with a weird moving thing inside. "However, it wasn't a total lost. Now I know my formula works in turning a human into an animal hybrid. I just need to fix the bugs on that other-animal-DNA problem before I take my plan in motion."

He then lifted up Star's stealth-belt that seemed to be taken apart and modified a little.

"I will give his daughter pointers for making such a remarkable belt. Helped me escape from getting caught back there. This will definitely come in handy for me in the future,"

Just then, the strange thing in the glass container was getting restless. Seeing that, the mysterious doctor brought some live food to it: lab rats. As he put three at a time in there, the strange creature revealed itself to be a goop of glittery dark magenta with black lines emerged. It soon exposed a pair of big white eyes and razor-sharp teeth. There was even a sparkly black lump on its underbelly that seemed to squirm a little.

And this was before that goop creature began chowing down on the livestock.

"There we go. Eat up. I can never understand why my associate was so horrified of you. You are very intriguing to me," the scientist said, watching the goop creature in fascination. "Symbiotes are more than just tools. They were never even created by man at all."

Turns out the shiny black lump was a smaller Symbiote. An infant, to be exact. It had the same white pair of eyes plus teeth like the dark magenta Symbiote. The large Symbiote fed the remaining food to the mini-one.

"Be patient. You will have more when my work here is done. New York, and the rest of the Earth, shall be ruled by the right species…and be led under my rules," he said with a sinister smile.

* * *

**Redbat132: Well, that is the end of this story. And I know it's a slightly bitter ending. Rest assured, you will all see Star Spider again soon. And some more secrets revealed, in due time. Question is, where has Star Spider gone to in laying low? And who exactly was that mystery doctor who used to work with Kraven? Along with what he's up to? Find out next time.**


End file.
